1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a manufactured article for reinforcing continuous forms having sprocket holes, specifically, those forms intended for use in computer printers. The article comprises a means for reinforcing the sprocket holes found in said forms for cooperatively engaging the drive tractors of the printer. Additionally, the article reinforces the perforations separating the continuous forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The article disclosed herein provides a novel means for reinforcing continuous forms intended for use in computer printers. Said forms are generally rectangular in shape having two rows of sprocket holes disposed along and in close proximity to opposite edges of the form, said holes being designed to cooperatively engage the pins of the drive tractors of the typical computer printer.
Said sprocket holes are additionally utilized for binding the continuous forms after they are printed. Binding posts are passed through the sprocket holes disposed in adjacent corners of a stack of forms so printed. This method of binding and storing the forms often results in tearing of one or more of the forms from the post rendering this prior art method of binding inadequate for repeated use of the stack for information retrieval.
The article disclosed herein provides the means for selectively reinforcing any or all of the sprocket holes generally found in pre-printed computer forms.
Additionally, where the continuous forms have strips defining the sprocket holes, which are removeably separable from the forms by means of perforations, an alternative embodiment of the article provides tabs for reinforcing said perforations.